The Psychic & the Mind Reader
by JenRar
Summary: When Alice has a vision of herself with Edward...together, how will the future play out with our favorite psychic and mind-reading vampires? A/E & R/Em. No Bella or Jasper in this story.


**Alice's POV**

I was looking out the window of my room when my eyes darkened and I froze, a vision swarming into my head. A few seconds later, I slumped against the glass, unsure as to how I felt about what I'd seen. Thank God that Edward was out hunting with Emmett. He could never see that vision in my thoughts. It would probably freak the hell out of him.

I hurried out the door and down to the garage. With Emmett gone, Rose was working on the cars, having decided that it was time for all of them to get a tuneup and even a few upgrades. Rose was lost in her thoughts—of car parts and her husband, I was sure—when I ran into the garage.

"I slept with him," I hissed. There was no one around to hear, since the guys were hunting and Esme and Carlisle were on a short vacation in the States, but I still felt like I had to keep it quiet.

"Wow, Alice! Good for you? Who, exactly?" Rose shuddered. "A human?"

I saw how she could've easily made that mistake. There were no other vampires around our area in Canada, at least that we knew of, so in Rose's estimation, it had to have been a human.

I grimaced and shook my head. "No, Rose. Edward."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "_Our_ Edward? The prude? Mr. Virgin?" Laughing, she said, "Well, I guess we can't call him that anymore. Wait! When did that happen?"

Rolling my eyes, I tapped my temple. "It hasn't yet, Rose. Psychic visions, remember?"

"Ooh..." Rose thought for a minute. "Well, _you_ didn't make a decision to sleep with him, did you?"

I shook her head slowly, unsure of where Rose's thoughts were headed. "No, but my visions usually happen when someone makes a decision about something." Rose laughed when I felt like a light bulb clicked on suddenly over my head. "Oh my God! That means that Edward must have decided he wanted to sleep with me. What the fuck do I do?"

Rose smirked. "What the hell do you think? You enjoy it, of course!"

"Thank you. Very helpful." I rolled her eyes, standing with my hands on my hips and biting my lower lip. "Seriously, though. Why me? Why now? I've never had a vision like that about Edward and me. I mean, he's hot and all, smart, funny when he isn't being all emo-ish, but... Us? Together?"

Rose bumped me gently with her hip, since her hands were all greasy from the car engines. "Well, Ali, it's not like you aren't hot. He has been alone for a damn long time. So have you, for that matter. You haven't had sex since Carlisle changed you, and you don't remember your human life, right? So why are you freaking out so much? Trust me, sex is..." She closed her eyes and pursed her lips, as if trying to figure out how to explain. "Sex with Emmett is amazing. Pure. Fucking. Amazing. So why don't you not worry about it and simply embrace it? Edward obviously wants you. You think he's hot, so why not just go with it?"

I thought for a minute, then shrugged. "I guess you're right. I'm actually channeling Edward and overthinking it, aren't I?" I laughed. "I guess I'll enjoy this. At least, it certainly _looked_ like I was."

I grinned when Rose made a disgusted face.

"Thank fuck I'm not the mind reader," Rose said. "I really don't want that image in my head any more than it already is. Hey, when are the guys due home, anyway?"

"I haven't seen anything yet, but I think they were taking two nights, so sometime tomorrow." I suddenly perked up. "Wanna go shopping?" I was all but bouncing with excitement now after Rose's pep talk.

"I dunno, Alice. I really want to finish the cars..."

"Oh, c'mon, Rose! You can do those anytime. Come shopping with me and get something sexy to wear. We'll take the boys out dancing at the club tomorrow night."

Rose looked at the cars, then looked at me, finally throwing down the rag she'd picked up to wipe her hands with. "Okay, okay. Give me a few minutes to shower and change, and then we'll go. But we're taking my car, since it's the first one I finished today," she said smugly. She knew how much I loved taking her bright yellow Porsche out, but apparently, that was too bad, because the red BMW, Rose's pride and joy, was getting the attention today.

I squealed with delight. "Yay! Thanks, Rose! You won't regret it. Trust me!"

~*~*~TPatMR~*~*~

**Edward's POV**

I was waiting for Emmett, who was off somewhere in the distance trying to find just the right animal for his meal. I'd been glad when Emmett had suggested the two of us go out on a two-night hunting trip, since I could really use the time away from Alice to sort out my head.

I 'd somehow convinced Alice to try to keep her nose out of Emmett's business while we were gone, secretly telling her that Emmett wanted some guy time to talk about Rose in private. I hoped she would keep her promise, but I also knew sometimes the visions came to her without her looking for them. Crossing my fingers, I started thinking about the only thing that seemed to be on my mind lately: her.

Twenty years ago, it had been just the five of us: Carlisle and his wife, Esme, whom he'd changed when she'd jumped off a cliff trying to kill herself after she'd lost her baby; Emmett and his wife, Rosalie, who Carlisle had also changed when she was brutally raped, beaten, and left for dead, and then later when Emmett had been what would have been fatally wounded by a mauling bear; and finally, me. Carlisle had changed me first, back in 1918, when I was dying of the Spanish influenza. I was content, or so I'd thought, with my life, until Alice came into the picture. She was a couple of years older then I'd been when I was changed, although she looked the same age. The five of us had found her on the way back from one of us hunting trips, very much like Carlisle had found Rose.

She'd been beaten so badly that most of the bones in her weak, human body had been broken, and she'd obviously been tortured for a good length of time mentally, as well, because she had absolutely no memories of anything, including her own name. She'd had a bracelet with the name Mary Alice, which was what everyone had begun to call her. Unfortunately, she'd been aware enough to feel the pain, although we'd all known she must've been incredibly strong-willed to not have passed out from it by the time we'd found her. That also meant that Carlisle was able to tell her what the five of us were.

He'd given her the option of helping her with the pain until she died, because she was badly enough injured that Carlisle had been certain she wouldn't live much longer than a few more hours at most, or to let him help her by transforming her into one of us. She'd thought for less than a minute, looking at each one of us: Esme with her arms wrapped around the three of her "children," and Carlisle on his knees beside her, trying to soothe her pain in any way he could. Alice had said quietly that yes, she would like to live, any way possible.

None of our lives had been the same since. At first, I'd thought of her simply as I did Rose, much like a sister, although she was much easier to tolerate. She seemed to look at me much the same way. We had a really loving relationship, much like a couple, but without the, uh, _perks_ of coupledom. I'd tried to hear any thoughts she had about me that were more than sisterly, but she was very private most of the time and had learned quickly how to hide her thoughts from me, which drove me crazy sometimes.

About three years ago, I realized my thoughts toward Alice had changed. Grown. Instead of looking at her as I would a sister, I suddenly saw her as a woman, and a desirable one at that. But I was a virgin, and really, I was afraid that if I let her know how I'd begun to feel about her and she didn't feel the same, it would make it uncomfortable for everyone. So for that reason, I'd kept a tight lid on my thoughts and feelings, not wanting Alice to catch a glimpse of anything in a vision that might tip her off.

Until now.

I was tired of trying to hold back the love that had grown in my heart for the energetic little pixie. After thinking about it during this latest hunting trip, I'd finally made a decision. The next time Alice and I were alone, I would tell her I loved her and that I wanted to _make love_ to her. The thought of that brought a smile to my face, and I was lost in the thought of the two of us together when Emmett crashed through the trees, a huge grin on his face.

"Dude! I totally scored a huge grizzly! If you can't tell, it was a knock-down, drag-out, fight to the death, but once again, I kicked his ass. I'm all sloshy." He flopped down next to me and pushed at my shoulder. "What are you thinking about, Emo-boy?"

I shrugged. "Just enjoying the sunshine and being able to be out and about without fear of discovery. Was thinking about a swim in the river over there. Wanna join me?"

I was up, naked, and running for the jump to the river below us before Emmett could even stand.

"Dude! So not cool! I told you I'm all sloshy from the bear! You're dead when I get in the water," he growled, throwing off his clothes and racing to the spot I'd jumped from.

Just before he jumped, I couldn't help but laugh and yell, "You're about eighty years too late for that, dude!"

~*~*~TPatMR~*~*~

**Alice's POV**

Rose and I drove into the city to shop, thankful it was a cloudy enough day that we didn't need to wait until dusk. In the first store, I found several dresses that I liked, but none that I loved. Rose, on the other hand, walked out of the changing room, and both of us squealed over the dress she'd put on.

"Rose, that dark, inky blue color is _so_ gorgeous with your blond hair! I think my favorite part is the allover tiers, though. Even on the bust and waist! So beautiful," I raved.

Rose twirled in front of the mirrors. "I like the neckline and halter top that ties around my neck." She laughed. "You know what Emmett's favorite part will be, though, right?"

I rolled my eyes and grinned, nodding. "The fact that it's painted on and barely covers..." I waved toward her ass as she shook it playfully.

"You have silver bracelets and shoes, right? They'll go perfectly with it, as well as with your wedding ring," I told her, looking Rose over thoughtfully.

"Of course. I'll wear my silver bangles and the new Manolo Blahniks I've been saving to wear with just the right dress."

"Perfect," I agreed. "Okay, get changed so we can go somewhere and find the perfect dress for me now, too!"

As soon as Rose had changed and paid for the dress, we left, walking down the main shopping district to the next store. We took one step inside, looked at each other, and shook our heads, laughing as we walked back out.

"Sooo not your style," Rose told me. "Maybe if you were a grandmother!" She cackled and danced away when I tried to smack her.

At one store we stopped in, we saw some men's shirts that I declared perfect for Emmett and Edward. "Rose, grab the blue for Emmett, and I'm gonna get this dark green for Edward. It's about the color I think of when imagine what his eye color must've looked like, uh, before."

"You've imagined that, huh?" Rose teased, darting away again when I reached out for her.

We paid and left that store as well, continuing our trek down the sidewalk in search of my perfect dress.

Suddenly, I froze, and the two of us stood there in the middle of the sidewalk as people streamed around us. "Okay, no more of this," I said, grinning. "I know where my dress is."

I grabbed Rose's free hand and began to almost drag her down the street, until we were in front a store that I rarely bothered shopping at.

"Macy's?" Rose asked inquisitively.

"I don't know, Rose. I just saw us in here and me happy. So I'm going with the flow," I replied, leading Rose to the dresses.

She watched as I flew through the racks of dresses until I hopped up and down, almost flinging a dress at her.

"Oh, that color is gorgeous!"

She was right. The vivid red had enough blue and green in it so it wasn't a fire-engine red, and I thought it would look stunning against my skin and with my dark hair.

"Try it on," Rose insisted.

"Why? I've seen it, remember?" I tapped my temple. "I know it looks fabulous."

"Yes, but I'm not a psychic or a mind reader like Edward, so just try the damn thing on so I can see it as well," Rose hissed teasingly.

I rolled my eyes, but I clearly wasn't upset at the thought of being able to show off what I knew was a gorgeous-fitting dress. I zipped into the dressing room, faster than a normal human would've been able, and was out in less than a minute.

Rose smiled, seeing that I had indeed been right. The spaghetti straps drew attention to my petite frame, the V-neck and fitted bust and waist enhanced my chest and drew the eye to those perfect parts of my body.

"I love the ruching at the bust and waist, and the flowy skirt is a great contrast to the fitted top, isn't it?"

I nodded. "I'll wear that new black choker with the silver heart that Edward got me for Christmas last year, along with my new black heels and some dangly silver earrings. Perfect!"

I re-dressed while Rose browsed through the other clothes, and then we paid and headed back to the house.

~*~TPatMR~*~

The next morning, Rose and I were out for a quick hunt, when I suddenly had a vision. "Okay, the guys will be home just before six o'clock tonight. We'll have plenty of time to convince them to go dancing and get ready before we would have to leave."

Rose agreed, so we stayed and finished our hunt, each grabbing a large elk before declaring ourselves full.

As we drove home, we talked about our life and home on Vancouver Island. The wildlife was plentiful, with elk, deer, cougars, and black bears all being a meal at one point or another for the last few years we'd lived there. The hunting area was close to home, so perfect for the normal hunt. When the family decided they wanted a longer trip and different animals, we visited the Rocky Mountains, which were about a thirteen-hour drive for humans—much less for the Cullen family, of course. That was where the guys had gone this trip. Emmett had probably drunk himself "sloshy," as he called it, from the grizzly bears there, and Rose knew he would come home happy and more than ready to see her in her new, short dress.

After arriving home, I took the clothes in while Rose went back to working on the cars. She fully intended to have every one of them finished before Carlisle and Esme made it home in a few days. She didn't like to say it out loud, as she had a hard time expressing her emotions in many ways, but she felt like Carlisle and Esme gave so much to her and the rest of us. Keeping their vehicles in the best shape possible made her feel as if she was doing something for them in return, even if it was nowhere near what she'd been given. That was something she'd confided in me about years before, when I'd asked why she was so adamant about it.

I hung the dresses up in my closet, knowing Rose would get dressed in my room so Emmett couldn't peek, and set the clothes for Edward out on his bed. I debated what to do after, but decided to try playing one of the pieces on the piano that Edward had been teaching me. I was nowhere near his skill level, but he'd assured me regularly that I was a quick learner and was doing extremely well. I enjoyed their lessons and had found myself falling in love with being able to play the instrument myself.

I was lost in the music several hours later when Rose came inside, covered in grease.

"The guys should be home soon, so I'm gonna go ahead and take a shower to get all this shit off me. I got all but Emmett's Jeep and Carlisle's Mercedes finished. I'll do those tomorrow. I did the Vanquish also, figuring Edward might wanna take it tonight." She rolled her eyes.

I grinned, because Rose loved to tease Edward about car fetish. Although, if she were honest, all of them had at least a little bit of one.

"Okay. I hung your dress in my room. I'll come up and shower in a bit, and then we can wait to dress until after we talk to the guys, so they don't see our dresses too early," I told her.

"Sounds good. You do my hair, and I'll do your nails?"

That was pretty much our usual routine when we went out.

"Of course," I said, smiling. "Now go! The guys will be home in about thirty minutes."

I continued playing the piano for another twenty minutes and then ran upstairs. Knocking on Rose's bathroom door, I said, "I'm gonna go to my bathroom and shower. Would you please tell the guys about going to the club tonight? Tell them to be ready at seven thirty sharp."

"I'll tell them and then meet you in your room to get ready," Rose called from the shower.

"Thanks, Rose," I called as she skipped out of the room and up the stairs to her room, which happened to be located right across from Edward's.

~*~*~TPatMR~*~*~

**Emmett's POV**

When Edward and I stumbled into the house, pushing and shoving at each other as we laughed, I could hear the girls upstairs. It sounded like Alice was in the shower and Rose was in our room. Sure enough, when I climbed the stairs with Edward right behind me, my wife stepped out of our room, wearing her robe and a towel around her hair, turban-style. She laughed when she saw us. Looking down, I couldn't help but smirk. We were covered in dirt and grime and looked like we'd spent two days doing, well, exactly what we'd been doing.

"You guys have fun?" she asked, darting away from me when I reached for her. "Don't you dare touch me yet, you dirty, dirty man. Go take a shower and get dressed up, both of you. The four of us are going dancing at the club, so be dressed and ready at seven thirty sharp, per the pixie's orders. I'm going to Alice's room to get ready, so this bathroom's all yours, Em." I reached for her again, and she glared at me before growling. "Touch me once before you're cleaned up, and that's all the touching you'll get for a week."

I frowned and nodded. "Definitely can't have that! Go get dressed, babe. I'll meet you downstairs in a while."

"Oh, and Emmett, I put out the clothes for you to wear on the bed. Try not to wrinkle them, please."

"Yes, Mother," I mumbled, low enough that Rose, who was already up the stairs in Alice's room, couldn't hear.

Edward, who was still beside me, heard it and laughed. "You're so whipped, man."

"Hey, if you were gettin' some, you would be, too."

We began to wrestle in the hall before two female voices yelled out, "Shower! Now!"

We sheepishly parted and each headed to our own bathroom to get ready.

I went into my room and closed the door. Looking on the bed, I saw a pair of dark slacks and a dark blue, long-sleeved, button-down shirt that I'd never seen before. That was nothing new, though, since both Rose and Alice liked to buy clothes for Edward and me, like we were their dolls to dress up any way they chose. Not that I'd ever tell them that. I liked his man parts where they were, thank you very much.

I quickly shed my dirty clothes, throwing away the shirt that was in tatters and putting the rest into the clothes hamper, and then hopped in the shower to clean off the remnants of the mud fights with Edward and the deliciousness that was the mean grizzly bear.

~*~*~TPatMR~*~*~

**Edward's POV**

Edward went up to his room after being reprimanded by the pixie and Rose and, like Emmett, found a new shirt and a pair of his slacks on the bed for me. "What, do they think I can't dress myself?" I grumbled loudly.

"Yes!" called two female voices simultaneously.

I rolled my eyes, but grinned as I set the dark green shirt, which was very similar to my eye color when I was human, back onto the bed carefully. I quickly undressed and jumped in the shower, wanting very much to look, and smell, good for Alice tonight. Since we were going out with Rose and Emmett, Ali and I would just automatically pair up to sit together, dance, and whatever else came up, which made me grin with just the thought.

After I was completely scrubbed clean, I dried myself quickly and got dressed in the clothes that one, or both, of the women had laid out for him. I dried my hair and tried to make it behave, but I finally gave up and ran my hands through it a few times. I had some time before the girls would be ready, so I went downstairs, figuring Emmett and I could play some video games while we waited. Before heading downstairs, I peeked into Alice's thoughts, worried about whether she had picked up anything from me while we'd been gone, but I smirked when all she and Rose were thinking about was their hair and makeup.

Emmett had finished showering before me and was sitting on the couch, flipping through channels when I came in. He quickly turned on the game and tossed a controller to me, and soon, we were caught up in the street racing game.

~*~*~TPatMR~*~*~

**Alice's POV**

From upstairs, Rose and I could hear the sounds of the game, and we laughed quietly before speaking in even more of a hushed tone.

"Okay, so now that you know his mind is on something else," Rose stated, "what's your plan?"

I thought for a minute before replying. "I guess just dance with him, a lot, and try to be as sexy as I know how, to show I'm interested. I'd rather not let him know I had the vision, because I'm sure he'd be embarrassed, knowing Edward," I said with a small smile.

"Well, you're definitely pulling off the sexy vibes," Rose admitted, grinning. "How about me?"

I laughed—loudly. "As if you don't know how sexy you are, Rose."

"Damn straight!" Emmett yelled from downstairs.

We covered our mouths and giggled, realizing we needed to stay more quiet.

"Okay, hair, nails and makeup done. All we need are shoes and jewelry, right?" Rose asked, looking at me, and I nodded.

"Meet you at the stairs by your room in a minute," I said quietly as Rose slipped out to go to her room to get her jewelry and shoes on.

I went into the attached bedroom and put on the earrings and choker I'd planned to wear. When I slipped on my Jimmy Choos, buckling them at the ankle, I realized the four-inch heels would put me at a much better height to dance with Edward tonight. I looked in the mirror, twisted a few pieces of my spiky hair, and then took a deep breath and left the room. On my way down to Rose's door, I reminded myself to control my thoughts the rest of the night and hope for the best.

Rose was waiting for me at her door. The bangles on her wrist and the silver heels on her feet went perfectly with her dress and made her legs look a mile long. "Damn, we look good," Rose said, smirking.

"Of course," I said indignantly. "Did you expect anything less?"

The two of us grinned and then, arm in arm, descended the stairs.

When we got to the bottom, the guys were waiting. Edward had the car keys in one hand, and they each held out an arm to help us down the last few steps. Spinning us around, they whistled.

"You ladies look spectacular," Edward told us.

"It's true," Emmett agreed. "Rosie, baby, you are _smokin'_! That dress is so tight, if you bend over, people may see your tho—" The rest of it was cut off by Rose's hand over his mouth. When she took it away, he grinned. "I love it!"

Edward and I groaned and blanched when Rose leaned over to tease Emmett's ear and whispered loudly, "Who says I'm wearing panties?" Emmett moaned and pulled her in for a kiss before Rose shoved him away gently. "Makeup, baby. Kiss later, dancing now. Let's go!" She took his arm, and they walked out ahead of Edward and me.

As Edward was locking the door to the house, he turned to me and said quietly, "It's true, though. You look beautiful. That dress looks amazing on you."

If I'd been able to blush, I would have. "Thank you. I'm glad you like it. I hope you like your shirt. I tried to picture what your eyes were like when you were human, and when I saw that shirt, that was how I imagined them."

"It was a great choice. Thank you."

He smiled and then held out his arm again, leading me to the passenger door of the Vanquish. After shutting my door, he sped around to the driver's seat, and a minute later, we were racing downtown to the hottest club around.

When we got to the club, Edward gave his keys and a hundred dollar bill to the valet. "There's another two of those in it when I get it back if there's no damage."

He smiled and then offered his arm to me, and the four of us walked up to the bouncer, who smiled and greeted us by name, allowing us into the club ahead of those in the long line. Emmett shook his hand in greeting, slipping a few bills discreetly into the other man's hand during the exchange.

The music had been loud when we were outside the club and was even louder when we got inside. A huge crowd was out on the dance floor, there were quite a few seated among the various tables and booths spread out around the outside, and a large group was hanging out around the bar.

The four of us headed straight for the dance floor, already moving gracefully to the music. "Boom Boom Pow" by the Black Eyed Peas began playing when we found room on the floor for all of us. The fast song had Rose and me grinding against the boys and against each other, drawing attention from several people around us.

~*~*~TPatMR~*~*~

**Edward's POV**

I was having the night of my life. Six songs in, and Alice was all over me. We normally danced together, just feeling more comfortable that way than trying to dance with a human, but tonight, it just felt different. I didn't know if it was because of my decision, but Alice's body rubbing up, down, and all over me had me hard as a rock. I nearly laughed aloud at that thought, considering my body was literally harder than stone, but when Alice turned, put her ass to my groin, and bent over, coming back up slowly, every other thought fled from my mind. I grabbed onto her hips and ground my erection against her, and when I heard her gasp, I grinned and pulled her tighter against me, letting the pounding music flow through us both.

Soon after, Ciara and Justin Timberlake's "Love Sex Magic" came blasting out of the speakers. I pulled Alice up and around, turning her to face me. We danced face to face, our bodies so close that we could barely move, except to rub against each other. I kept my eyes on Alice's as we danced, my hand on her hips pulling her against me so she could feel the effect she had on me.

Finally, just before I couldn't take it anymore, Alice reached up and put one hand around the back of my neck, and with the other, she grabbed onto my hair, twisting it slightly in her fingers. She pulled me down until our mouths were less than an inch apart, and as she ground herself against me, she began to sing along with the words. "'Cause you know that I can make you believe in love and sex and magic."

She barely had the words out when I crashed my lips to hers, kissing the daylights out of her. I moved one hand around to cup her ass under her dress and used that and the one on her hip to rub her against my cock, which was so hard at the moment that it was painful. She slipped her tongue into my mouth, tracing my teeth before tangling it with mine.

As soon as the song ended, I led her off the dance floor to one of the open booths in the back, knowing Emmett and Rose could find us if they needed to. I slid into the booth and then pulled Alice in beside me. "Alice, I—"

Alice put a finger to my lips then climbed onto my lap, straddling my thighs. "Don't talk. Just kiss me, Edward," she begged softly.

I thought, _W__hat the hell_, and then wrapped one arm around her, pulled her to me, and once again, we began to kiss. This time, it was much softer, much less frantic. I took my time and worshiped her mouth. My tongue traced her lips, begging for entrance, and when she opened for me, it was for soft caresses of each other's mouths. I slid my other hand up her thigh, going just under her dress, my fingers tracing small circles on her skin.

I didn't realize, nor did I especially care, how long we'd been sitting there kissing, until Rose came up to the table and coughed, quickly making us pull apart.

Emmett bounded up then and suddenly pounded lightly on the table to get their attention. "C'mon, you guys. It's after two in the morning. Let's go home so I can take Rosie to our room and make her scream." He yelped as Rose reached out and smacked him on the back of the head. "Hey! What was that for?"

"For being so fucking romantic about it," Rose answered, turning and stomping off.

Emmett shook his head and turned to follow her, calling her name.

I chuckled and leaned forward, resting my forehead against Alice's. "I, uh, guess we'd better go rescue him before she makes him run home."

Alice giggled. "No, Rose unfortunately has something else in mind for punishment."

A vision of Rose lying on the bed with Emmett giving her a full-body massage, complete with a "happy ending," with both of them nude, of course, sprang to her mind. I groaned, shuddering at the image.

"Great, just what I wanted to see," I said, laughing.

I was silenced by the feel of Alice's warm lips against mine, kissing me once more before she crawled off my lap carefully.

"Thank you," I said, smiling as we began walking hand in hand toward the exit.

Laughing, Alice asked, "For?"

"For giving me something else to imagine instead of a naked Emmett," I said softly.

Alice nearly stumbled as the vision of the two of us, naked, her riding me from above, came to her without warning. My breath hitched at the image. Neither of us said a word, but Alice squeezed my hand softly.

We made our way outside to find Emmett still trying to placate Rose, and I gave the same valet the slip for the car. I pulled Alice in front of me and wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder as we watched Rose and Emmett fussing with each other.

When the car arrived, I took a quick glance and then peeled off a couple of hundreds and handed them to the guy in exchange for the keys and a huge thank you. I smiled and then moved to open the door for Alice to help her in. Once we were on our way, I reached over and took her hand in mine, lacing our fingers together and resting them on my thigh. From her thoughts, it seemed like neither of us could wait to make it home.

I suddenly heard Rose's thoughts in my head, calling my name. I glanced in the mirror to the back seat so she knew I was listening.

_Be glad I'm keeping Emmett occupied. He barely noticed the two of you tonight and hasn't noticed the hand holding, or you can be sure he'd be teasing you mercilessly._ Rose's thoughts were kind, and even though she was looking at Emmett, I knew she knew I was listening.

I took a quick glance into Emmett's head and nearly groaned aloud when images of Rose and Emmett in various stages of undress came flooding at him. Nodding slightly to let Rose know I understood and that I thanked her, I smiled to himself. I was about to close my mind off to other's thoughts, when Rose spoke to me once more.

_Oh, and Edward, treat her right. I love you like a brother, but if you hurt her, I'll have to kill you. Permanently._

This time, I grinned and looked back at Rose. When she looked up at me in the mirror, I mouthed, _Thank you_, and then looked over at Alice and smiled. She smiled back at me, squeezing my hand gently as we sped toward home.

~*~TPatMR~*~

When the car pulled up at the house, Rose said, "Give us a couple of minutes. I think Em and I are gonna go for a hunt."

Emmett nodded, smiling suggestively at Rose.

Alice and I both laughed as we all climbed out of the car, watching Emmett scoop Rosalie up into his arms and run her inside. Alice slipped her hand into mine as we slowly walked to the door to follow the other couple inside.

True to her word, Rose led Emmett back downstairs before Alice and I had even had time to make it all the way in.

"Be back in the morning, kiddies," Emmett bellowed. "I'm gonna keep Rosie plenty occupied until the sun comes up!" With that said, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder before running out the door. Her protests, halfhearted as they were, quieted shortly after, leaving us laughing and shaking our heads.

"So, umm, want to watch a movie or something?" I asked, feeling very unlike my normal, confident self.

Alice smiled softly and shook her head, pictures of the two of us back at the club dancing, then kissing, floating through her mind.

I swallowed back the sudden pool of venom in his mouth at the memories. When she held her hand out, I took it without hesitation, my confidence suddenly back.

Quickly pulling her to me, I lifted her so her legs wrapped around my waist. One hand stayed firmly cupping her perfectly curved ass, while I moved the other to curl around the back of her neck, pulling her close to me.

Alice moaned when our lips met again, her tongue darting out to trace my lips before slipping between them to caress my own. We kissed as I walked us to the stairs, and with every step I took, she brushed against my cock, which was straining the zipper of my slacks. I raced them up the stairs to my room, glad that Alice and Rose had convinced me to buy a bed a few months before.

As soon as we hit the bedroom, Alice slid down my body, forcing a moan from my lips as she brushed forcefully against my cloth-covered cock. She grinned wickedly at me and then pushed me backwards slowly until my knees hit the side of the mattress. "Sit down and stay there," she commanded.

I didn't know what she had planned, as she was currently running the lyrics to the song from earlier in the night through her head to block out whatever thoughts she might be having otherwise. I decided to forget trying to peek—I was excited enough to wait and see. Leaning back on his hands, I grinned and watched as Alice moved slowly to the music in her head.

Alice walked over to my stereo and looked through a row of CDs. Once she'd found the one she wanted, she put it in the player and hit play. As the music started, she moved back toward the bed, my eyes on her the entire time. She began to dance to the music, letting the beat run through her. She turned around, peeking at me over her shoulder. My eyes grew wide as I watched her slowly lower the zipper on the back of the dress.

As it got to the bottom, she moved to the straps and pulled them down her arms. I was barely able to control myself and stay seated on the bed as I watched her confidence grow. When the straps were off her arms, she held the dress to her chest and turned around to face me before slowly letting the dress fall to the floor.

I sat as still as stone, looking at her standing there in nothing but a barely there thong, killer heels, and the black choker I'd given her as a gift. She was stunning—her small, but perfect breasts, tiny waist and hips, and figure that nearly made me come in my pants. Finally, my eyes made their way back up to her beautiful face, and I knew that if she'd been able to blush, she would've definitely been red from my long look at her nearly naked body.

"Come here," I whispered, not wanting to break whatever spell she had me under at the moment.

She walked up to me, suddenly looking a bit shy, and when she got within arm's reach, I scooted closer and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her to me.

"You're so sexy, Ali. God, your body's simply amazing. The things I wanna do right now..." My voice trailed off as I felt her hands in my hair, tugging me to look up at her.

"Then do them," she whispered before lowering her lips to mine.

We kissed, softly at first, as my hands began wandering over her skin lightly. As my hands skimmed her waist, Alice nipped at my lip, causing my fingers to tighten. Quicker than she could blink, I had her flipped onto the bed and had moved between her legs. I began kissing her lips again before moving down her jaw to her neck. When I started sucking and nibbling on the skin there, Alice bucked her hips up into mine, and we both moaned at the contact. I held her hands in one of mine above her head until I moved farther down her body, and then I released them to settle in at her chest.

As soon as my lips wrapped around one pebbled nipple, she buried her hands in my hair and whimpered. I licked and sucked at the tight bud as my hand moved to the other side to give the other nipple the same attention. She tasted so sweet, like peaches and cream. I could've spent hours worshiping her taste alone. After several minutes, I switched and began laving her right nipple with my tongue, sucking hard until she was begging for more.

I gave one last kiss to her chest and then began kissing and licking my way down her tight stomach, stopping only to kiss and nibble at the edges of her belly button.

"Fuck, Edward! Please!" Alice was breathing hard, the unnecessary action showing just how aroused she was.

I looked up and grinned. "What, baby? Tell me what you want, Ali."

"More, please!"

I wasn't going to let her off that easily. "More what? More of this?" I nipped her skin below her navel.

"Ung! Yes! Everything!"

Teasing her wasn't nearly as fun for me as pleasing her, so I moved my way down until my head was between her thighs. Alice attempted to close her legs around my head, forcing me to the spot she wanted me most, but I chuckled and pulled her legs apart again. I took one leg in my hands and began kissing my way down: first, the smooth, creamy skin of her inner thigh; then, the back of her knee, making her moan as I found a new sensitive spot; finally, the taut muscle of her calf.

I unbuckled her shoe and tossed it to the floor before massaging her tiny foot.

Alice moaned in pleasure as I rubbed, and then kissed, her foot and toes. "Fuck, Edward! You have no idea how good that feels!"

Her thoughts were flying around in her head, almost incoherently, and I laughed softly.

"I have a pretty good idea, Ali baby."

I carefully set that foot down and then moved to the other leg, taking that shoe off and tossing it down with the other. After massaging the second foot until she was moaning again, I then began kissing my way back up her leg. First, the calf, followed by the back of her knee, which again had her squirming in pleasure, and then her inner thigh.

Finally, when her thoughts were beginning to sound almost painful with need, I buried my face between her legs. My lips pressed against her mound, still covered by the thong. Needing to taste her, I hooked a finger in the side of her panties and, with a quick tug, ripped them away. Alice whimpered again, fueling my desire. Within seconds, my nose was bumping her clit and my tongue was buried inside her.

If I'd thought her skin was sweet under my tongue, it was nothing like the taste of her below. I was feasting on her like I was a starving man and she was all I craved, licking and sucking, taking her right to the peak of pleasure. With every flick of my tongue, she tugged hard on my hair, driving up my own need until I was rocking my hips back and forth on the bed, trying for some much-needed friction.

~*~*~TPatMR~*~*~

**Alice's POV**

I felt like I was burning from the inside. Edward's mouth was doing amazing things to my pussy, and I was gripping his hair so tightly that I was worried I would pull it out. The harder I pulled, though, the more he licked and sucked at my lower lips and clit, pulling me closer and closer to the edge of her orgasm.

When Edward moved his mouth up to my clit and sucked it hard between his lips, letting his teeth graze ever so softly against it, my hips bucked up to his face, and I screamed out his name in pleasure as I came—hard. It was fireworks and heat and choirs of angels...all of those things I'd read about but never experienced for myself. I'd never had an orgasm that I hadn't given myself, and I wasn't sure I could ever go back now that I'd experienced it.

Edward slowly released me, kissing his way back up to my lips and letting me taste myself on him—clean, a little sweet...nothing unpleasant, but I wanted him, not myself.

Finally, I pushed him away slightly. "You're wearing entirely too many clothes, mister."

I laughed as he hopped off the bed, ripped all his clothes off, and then jumped back up onto the bed, covering me with his now equally naked body.

"Mmm, that's much better," I confirmed, grinning.

Before he could blink, I flipped him over and straddled his thighs. His eyes grew hooded as he watched me slide down his body, my breasts rubbing against his chest as I leaned down toward him.

"My turn to play now," I whispered into his ear.

He groaned as I slid down farther. His cock felt like a steel rod as it moved against my soft skin. I playfully licked and teased his nipples before continuing my way down his stomach. My tongue left a damp trail that I stopped and blew on, sending a shudder throughout his body.

Just when I thought he wouldn't be able to stand the waiting any longer, I wrapped my fingers around him, stroking his cock a few times. I kept her eyes locked on his as I lay down between his legs and darted my tongue out to catch the pre-cum beading at the tip. The venom tasted sweet and fresh, drawing me in and making me want more. He took a deep, unneeded breath and held it as I slowly lowered my head until he was in as far as he could go. I hummed when he bucked his hips, closed his eyes, and threw his head back.

Moving my mouth back to the head of his cock, I used my tongue and lips to lick and suck, while my hand began twisting up and down his shaft. My free hand slid up his leg and cupped his balls, massaging them gently, while I continued to work his erection with my other hand and mouth. When his balls began to tighten, I slowly backed off, smiling when he groaned.

"Ali, baby, fuck! That feels amazing."

I kissed my way back up to his mouth, finally pressing one more on his lips before reaching back and guiding his cock into my body.

"Mmm, but this feels even better. You're so fucking tight, baby."

Going solely off instinct and what I'd read and heard from Rose, I began to ride him, moving up and down his cock, swiveling my hips so he reached every spot inside me. He grasped my hips gently, holding me steady. I leaned back, my hands on his thighs giving me more leverage to move.

"Fuck, Edward! I'm so close," I keened.

Edward groaned. "Touch yourself, baby." He growled when I moved one hand to where we were joined, using one finger to stroke my clit. "That's it, Ali. Make yourself come."

~*~*~TPatMR~*~*~

**Edward's POV**

Alice closed her eyes, the vision of me releasing inside her coming quick and hard. She rolled her clit, and her orgasm overtook her suddenly. I cried out, the vision and Alice clenching around my cock drawing out my own orgasm until I was shuddering and bucking my hips hard up into hers.

"Edward..." She collapsed on my chest, my cock nestled snugly inside her.

"That was amazing, Ali. I..." I hummed as I watched through Alice's mind as I told her I loved her.

"I know, baby," Alice whispered. "You don't have to say it."

"I know I don't," I murmured against her hair. "I want to. You deserve that and more. I love you, so much more than I ever thought possible. I didn't know it could be like this. I mean, I see how Carlisle feels about Esme, how Emmett feels about Rose, but I had no idea..."

Alice looked like tears would have been streaming down her face if she'd been able to cry. She smiled tremulously. "I know. I love you, too. Always."

"Forever," I agreed, nodding gently.

We lay there for another minute until I felt her body move slightly against mine. When she whimpered as I twitched inside her, I chuckled. "Up for a round two?"

Alice laughed, the twinkling sound going straight through to my heart and groin. "What do you think?" she asked, squeezing me forcefully.

She laughed in surprise as I flipped us over, taking control. Her thoughts were clear as day as I began to love her: She knew that even though she could see the future and I could read her mind, our life together would be filled with surprise and excitement, and she couldn't be happier.

_Nor could I,_ I thought as I leaned down and kissed her, loving her with my body as I loved her with my heart.


End file.
